The Epiphany of an Immortal
by emmawrong
Summary: This story is about an immortal.  Or is she?


**T**

Emma Wright  
9-17-10  
3rd Period

he Epiphany of an Immortal

_For years she was somebody, now she was nobody. _She was never paid attention to anymore, never loved, never acknowledged. Nevertheless, that didn't bother her as much as it might have in ages past. She had gotten past the initial hurt and anger, and now knew what she must do. Who is she? Why is she not noticed? What has she decided to do? Here is her story; and your answers…

She was born in the dawn of time, as far as she knew. However, she didn't know who or what made her. Was it God, Satan, or another, inhuman being? She lived alone for many centuries, never seeing another soul, human, animal, or even her own reflection. Just the sun, moon, stars, and planets were her companions. The sun was her favorite; she loved how it shone into the blackness, a beam of light to guide her way. The stars were like its children; miniature copies of itself. The moon was the most mysterious, because she didn't know the purpose or reason for the existence of such a spherical object. Yet, she related in a way to the moon: she didn't know what her purpose was either…

The first time she ever saw a person, was in the year 2000 B.C. He was alone. Traversing along the invisible pathways not yet walked upon. She was shocked, but not hesitant. She knew not what danger or even fear was. The man did not see her at first; but as she padded silently forward, he looked at her in surprise. "Hello." He called. "Who are you? How long have you been here?" Though she had never heard one word spoken in her existence, she fluently replied to him: "Greetings. I do not know who or what I am, but you are man; God's greatest and worst creation. I have been here for many years; waiting, for one such as you." The man stared back, astonished. He had not known of any other people than his. Alternatively, even that another breed was possible that could form solid thought, speak, and walk upright as he did. He had come on his journey looking for a new food source, and had found an astounding new creature. And one that could speak his language to boot! "I… I… I don't know what to say to you much other than will you come back with me to my people? Man, as you call us." She didn't have to think before replying, "Certainly. What else would I do? Ask you to follow me?" She gave a gentle laugh, "As if you could follow me. I could walk away right now and you could never find me again unless I wished for you to."

Many more years passed since her first encounter. She left them (the humans) for periods of time, and waited for her rebirth to begin. You see, every time she grew old, she retreated into seclusion to await her gift of youth once again. She was immortal, but she wasn't immortal. She grew older, but she grew young again too. Sometimes it hurt her, to leave the ones she had loved, but she knew they would die whether she did or not. So she kept on living. She married each time she lived, but never forgot her old mates; as she knew they forgot her, in the forgetfulness of death. Her children though, were the hardest to leave; for they still lived when she returned. But they knew not who she was, or what she had been to them.

Some of her favorite memories were the founding of the Olympic games in 776 B.C. The building of the pyramids in Giza, the founding of America, the invention of electricity, and the creation of many new foods. She met many famous people, not all of whom she was sad to see die. Mozart, Abraham Lincoln, Jane Austen, Picasso, the Wright Brothers, Hitler, Einstein, Homer, and William Shakespeare, just to name a few.

She was living the dream as some might say. But to her, it wasn't always that way. The Black Plague was a horror that took three of her children. The Revolutionary, Civil and World Wars broke her heart over the terrible things done. She saw people on both sides; she felt what it did to them and grieved over the sons and brothers that lost their lives like they were her own. She knew what they were thinking and it tore her apart each time death visited the countries. The many emotions felt confused and frightened her. Nevertheless, she found the strength to go on like the others around her.

In the past there were happier times; ones with joyous hearts, full stomachs, and happy thoughts. But now even they were almost extinct. With so many different kinds of troubles, people always had worries in the backs of their minds. Debt piled up over the years, horrible work with no way out, sicknesses that had people making decisions to save the person, or save the money, crimes committed in secret, just waiting to be shown. Would there be no end?

She had wondered for centuries what the meaning of life was. Several times, she thought she had the answer, but later found that she had it wrong; and therefore changed it to another philosophy yet again. Many other people have pondered this question; coming up with many different answers. In Platonism, the meaning of life is in attaining the highest form of knowledge. To a pragmatist, the meaning of life is discoverable only via experience. But according to Instinctivism, the ultimate meaning of life is to seek the fulfillment of the human instincts. No two people can agree on the meaning of life; no matter whom you put together, they just will not agree.

The year is 2100 A.D. A time of famine, war, pestilence, and apocalyptic times are upon the Earth. Many thousands of people are dying every day and those that are left are turning on one another and fighting for food and shelter. She is ravaged by feelings and thoughts, things ten times worse than the physical battles being fought by others. She just wants it all to stop! Nevertheless, no matter where she goes, it never ends.

But she believes she has found the solution; if she can figure out the meaning of life, she will finally die along with everyone else she has ever loved and who have ever loved her. She finds the most secluded spot she can: the top of the Mount Everest; a place where no climber has dared venture in decades. The wind is howling in her ears, her breath freezes in the air, the very thoughts she has turn into ice. However she is finally alone, she begins to meditate to calm herself when the answer hits her: The meaning of life is life itself! Life is a corresponding state, existence, or principle of existence conceived of as belonging to the soul. Your soul is at the heart of the matter; literally and figuratively. You see, without a soul, you could not be. You could not form thoughts, make actions, have feelings; you would just be a dead lump. Never moving, not stirring, just a dead lump waiting for an impetus; in this case, your soul.

She is no more, the ancient one. She died at peace, like she wanted to do so long ago. But she is not forgotten, the sun remembers her, the stars remember her, and the moon… The moon died too, died at peace along with her. Finally finding its purpose, a guide to the eternal.


End file.
